Parentage: ‘ESPE1901’ originated as a naturally occurring, whole-plant mutation of an unnamed Ficus benghalensis plant (not patented). In February of 2014, the inventor discovered the mutation at his commercial greenhouse in Gravenzande, The Netherlands, growing amongst a cultivated population of Ficus benghalensis plants. The mutation was noted for its large, dark green leaves with prominent light green venation and was subsequently isolated for further evaluation in order to confirm the distinctness and stability of the characteristics first observed. Upon confirmation of distinctness and stability, ‘ESPE1901’ was selected for commercialization.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of ESPE1901’, by way of stem cuttings, was first initiated in the summer of 2014 at a commercial greenhouse in Gravenzande, The Netherlands. Through five subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.